Kenma tudja
by Lora-san
Summary: Kenma képes olvasni másokban. A legkisebb reakciókat is azonnal észreveszi, legyen az egy arckifejezésben, testtartásban, szemrezdülésben. Kuroo viszont azt hiszi, hogy Kenma nem tudja. Pedig ez hazugság. Mert Kenma tudja. Kuroo x Kenma Shounen-ai, egy kicsi pihe. One Shot. :)


**Heló! **

**Ez az első próbálkozásom Haikyuu témában, csak szólok. ^^ **

**A minap infón csak jött az ötlet, hogy hopp, mi lenne ha megnézném, mivel a KuroBasu úgy is szünetel... ^^ Megnéztem az 1.részt, mondom akkor otthon jön a többi... Pár nap alatt kivégeztem az egészet :DDD Nagyon tetszett, habár tényleg kicsit kicsit hasonlít egy-egy animére... Naaa mindegy, de aranyos volt. :3**

**Amúgy, a kedvenceim belőle: Kuroo, Oikawa, Tsukki, Kenma,... az idióta duó, és persze azok akiken lehet röhögni ^.^ (de legjobban az első három :)**

**Megihletett ez a kis aranyos páros, főleg azért mert Kuroo olyan jól néz ki... :3 *.* Kenma pedig hihetetlenül cuki, legalábbis szerintem ^^ **

**Szóval, remélem tetszik ez a kis rövidke történet. :)**

**By: Lora-san**

**U:i. A nevek nem véletlen szóismétlések. A hatás kedvéért vannak ennyiszer.**

* * *

><p>Kenma mindig is jól tudta elemezni az embereket. Igaz, hogy sosem volt társasági lény, hiszen általában - sőt -, mindig a telefonjával játszott, de így is tudta, hogy az emberek mit gondolnak róla. Nem volt nehéz, egyszerű volt kiolvasni belőlük a kellő információt.<p>

Egy feléje vetett pillantás, egy horkantás, vagy egy alig hallható suttogás...

Tényleg egyszerű volt számára az emberismerés.

Habár Kenma az iskolában egyedül volt, sosem érezte magát magányosnak. Nem érdekelte ha az osztálytársai és tanárai ferde szemmel néznek rá a viselkedése miatt, jó volt neki így. Egyedül.

Sosem szeretett feleslegesen mozogni, vagy csinálni bármit is. Fárasztó volt számára, ezért játszott inkább mindig a telefonjával.

A röplabda miatt Kenma egyszerre érezte áldásnak és átoknak is a kielemző képességét. Az igaz, hogy magának való volt, meg okos, de néha azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak ne tudna leolvasni az emberek arccáról semmit sem.

Néha nehéz volt számára elviselni a sok érzelmet, ami másokból árad. Mindig tudta, hogy mi folyik a háttérben, akármiről is volt szó. Neki természetesnek tűnt olvasni mások viselkedésében, akár volt az mimika vagy testbeszéd.

Kenma tudta jól, hogy egyszerű emberek nem érthetik meg őt, és a különleges személyiségét. Ha valaki a puszta véletlenségből szóba elegyedik vele, Kenma látja, hogy az idegen milyen véleménnyel van róla.

Arc, szem, hang, testtartás...

Mintha az egész világ egy nyitott könyv lenne számára. Valaki számára ez félelmetesnek tűnhet, de Kenma ezt már réges-rég megszokta. Általában az emberek a "fura", "más" jelzőkkel illetik meg őt, csak is a viselkedése miatt. Az érdektelensége miatt.

Talán ezért is játszik mindig játékokkal. Hiszen a játékokban lévő karakterekben nem tud olvasni, így könnyebb a számára. Ott minden előre meg van tervezve, neki csak követnie kell az utasításokat, küldetéseket, feladatokat.

A társai ezért is szeretik, ha fenn van a pályákon a meccseken. Vele könnyebben tudnak nyerni, hiszen Kenma nem csak olvasni tud, hanem tettetni is.

Más szóval, meg tudja téveszteni az ellenfeleket. Olyannyira, hogy a Nekomata csoport már nem csak a saját iskolájukban híres, hanem egyre több helyen is.

De néha tényleg nem tud mit kezdeni azokkal az információkkal, amiket másokból olvas ki.

Főleg ha ez az egyetlen igaz barátjáról - akit kiskora óta maga mellet tudhat -, van szó. Kuroo-ról.

Kenma látja a másikat. Nagyon is jól látja, és sajnos, nem érti. Azt is látja a másikon, hogy az szenved. Küszködik. Vívódik. Kenma viszont tényleg próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni Kuroo-t. Legalábbis az érzéseit az arcán. A viselkedésén. A mimikáján.

Mindenén.

Másoknak talán nem tűnik fel, de Kenmának igen. Hiszen ő különlegesen "fura".

Ezért veszi észre szinte azonnal, hogy Kuroo keze sokkal többet időzik el a vállán, hogy mostanában sokkal közelebb áll hozzá, mint általában, és hogy sétálás közben a vállaik többször simulnak egymáshoz, mint régebben.

Kenma már nem is emlékszik, hogy mikor is kezdődött ez az egész. Most már csak a feléje küldött fűtött pillantásokat, és vágytól izzó tekinteteket látja. Nap mint nap, sőt minden egyes percben. Észrevette még azt is, hogy Kuroo hangja ha hozzá beszél lágyabb mint máskor, sőt, az egész lénye még kedvesebb is.

De Kenmának nem csak ez tűnt fel. Ha mások, odajönnek hozzá, Kuroo aurája megváltozik. Feszült lesz, ingerült, dühös. És Kenma pontosan tudja, hogy miért. De, kivételesen arról fogalma sincs, hogy Kuroo tudja-e ezt.

Amikor az emberek túl sok időt töltenek Kenma mellett, Kuroo bepipul. Persze ez senkinek sem tűnt fel, Kenmán kívül. Hiszen, ő már a másik pupillájából is ki tudja venni annak érzelmeit. Persze Kuroo mosolyog, integet, kedvesen beszél mindenkivel, Kenma pedig el szokott csodálkozni, hogy azok milyen szánalmasak.

Még csak fel sem tűnik nekik, hogy az egész beszélgetést Kuroo uralja. Egyből elfelejtenek mindent, amit neki akartak mondani, és csak Kuroo-ra koncentrálnak, majd miután végeztek, elmennek.

És akkor Kenma hallja a megkönnyebbült sóhajt, látja a másik arcán a nyugalmat. Kuroo általában csak hamisan mosolyog, de az olyan pillanatokban, amikor azt hiszi, hogy senki sem figyeli, megenged magának egy igazi mosolyt. És általában, amikor Kuroo ezt teszi, akkor mindig Kenmára néz.

Természetesen Kenma azt is látja, hogy a másik srác biztonságban érzi magát. Pedig Kuroo tudja, hogy Kenma képes kiolvasni az emberek viselkedését, mégis nyugodt. Nem fél attól, hogy lebukik, hogy leleplezik.

Kenma úgy gondolja, hogy Kuroo azt hiszi ő az egyetlen aki képes megtéveszteni őt.

Pedig Kenma nagyon is tudja.

És kíváncsi, hogy vajon Kuroo mikor is fogja ezt észrevenni.

* * *

><p><strong>Köszi, hogy elolvastátok. :) <strong>

**A hibákat kérlek nézzétek el. ^^"**

**Lora-san.**


End file.
